A number of systems and methods exist for adjusting or otherwise moving a seat in a vehicle into a desired position based on the occurrence of one or more events, such as an impact by another vehicle. Examples of such systems and methods may be found in one or more of the following references: US20160121834A1, DE102011102088A1, DE102011122203A1, and DE102007002185A1.